Death Note: The Prototype
by Tenzaku
Summary: In the year 1994, a Lethal Experimental Virus was stolen from a high tech facility and has been missing. Now in the year 2009, a Killer emerges with the ability to kill someone with a name and a face. Light Y. OC x OC
1. Prologue

_**Year 1994 - UPGRADE Incorporated**_

**Kiuge Tanaka paced left and right throughout the Laboratory, his long brown hair glistened with sweat his own nerves. Kiuge walked towards the long, rectangular shaped table and stared at the clear vial of pure black liquid. He marveled at it because he knew that this substance could change the very way humanity would function, he continuously gazed at it and before he knew it, his hand was reaching towards the vial. A door, creaking open, woke Kiuge from his trance and he looked around quickly, his white lab coat rustling with the spontaneous movements, "Who's there!?" Kiuge called out to the trespasser. He inhaled nervously and reached for his gun underneath the same table the vial was on, 'I knew I shouldn't have stayed..' Kiuge thought as he gripped the handle of the 9mm caliber. He looked up at the clear, glass paned ceiling and saw a metal bat that was swung right in his direction. CRACK! The impact from the metal bat was easily enough to snap the poor man's neck as he fell to the side but the assailant took extra care to make sure the man was dead by repeatedly smashing his head with the blunt object. Kiuge's blood stained the cold, marble floor as the mysterious homicidal man stole the vial from the table and ran out of the Lab.**

**Mitsuzi Tachibana stared, utterly hypnotized, at the security monitor. He saw the pure black clothed man murder his friend, take the latest experiment from the table, and run out the door. Mitsuzi stared for a few more seconds then regained his rational thought before smashing his fist into the glass covering the emergency alarm. He flinched as the glass shards cut his skin and whimpered slightly as blood flowed freely from the wounds, but he pulled down the emergency alarm lever and waited.. And waited.. "Shit!" he shouted aloud. Mitsuzi forgot to realize that the alarm was under maintenance because someone, on complete 'accident', cut the wire that connected the alarm to the mainframe. Mitsuzi took out his 9mm Glock 18 machine pistol and ran out the door of the security office, taking one last glimpse to see the culprit approaching the terminally ill department for those who were deathly ill and offered themselves to be experimented upon for the good of humanity.**

**THUD! THUD! THUD! The black robed man heard the footsteps of the buildings own personal militia. He took out a small communication device and spoke quickly, "This is Nakagawa, Sir, I have retrieved Experiment X03." he heard static on the other line but soon after heard the stern voice of his commanding officer, "Your first objective is complete, make sure you do not let them reacquire X03. Do everything in your power to keep it out of their hands, do not fail me, Nakagawa." then the communication device emitted a high pitched frequency. "Ah shit." Nakagawa muttered as the device began to convulse in his hand. Just then he ran right into one of the Militia soldiers, Nakagawa knew he had little time to waste as the man began to look up so he shoved the device down the mans robe and jumped back, covering his ears.**

**Mitsuzi was screaming into the cell phone, "There has been a damn murder and you're sitting on your ass while were trying to protect your precious experiment!? If you weren't the bos-." He was cut off as an extremely loud explosion rocked the entire building. "What the fuck was that!?" Mitsuzi was screaming to no one and started re-dialing numbers and ordering his men to check it out.**

**Nakagawa patted his robes, "Geez, these explosions just get worse and worse.. I mean how does he expect us to be stealthy if he keeps wiring our equipment to explode." He said to himself. THUD! THUD! THUD! 'Shit' Nakagawa thought as he heard more footsteps closing in on him. He started dashing through the terminally ill department, passing people who were either sedated or so wired up on machines that they could not have moved if they wanted to. Nakagawa shook his head as he ran by them but couldn't help but feel watched, all of a sudden a bullet flew past his head. He stopped running and looked behind him, fear beginning to build up.**

**Mitsuzi stared at the man who took his friends life, he gazed at his eyes, seeing his friend Kiuge's life being ended in them. He lifted his arm, the barrel pointing at the man's head. "You son of a bitch, I don't know who you are but the only way you're getting out of here," Mitsuzi felt tears build up in his eyes as Kiuge's death was replayed in his mind over and over, "Is in a fucking body bag!" He screamed and fired the gun recklessly towards the murderer of his friend.**

**Nakagawa stared at the man speaking, examining him, calculating his weaknesses, and thinking of a way to survive. As soon as he saw the barrel of the gun pointed at his head, he knew he had to act. Nakagawa's ears rang as the sounds of multiple gunshots flooded the air, he threw himself on the floor and kicked at the security man's leg, causing him to become unbalanced and to fall on to the floor. Military instincts kicking in, Nakagawa grabbed the man's arm and snapped it back, easily breaking it, and grabbed the gun before standing up and over the officer. "Heh, I guess I have to kill two tonight, huh? Oh well." he sighed as he shot the officer, once in the head and twice in the chest, an efficient killing.**

**Mitsuzi felt the first bullet sink into his head and thought about what had just happened, this man, one mysterious man, broke into a high-tech facility to steal an experiment that has not been tested yet. He killed his best friend and basically just killed Mitsuzi himself, he couldn't help but wonder why. Blood began to leak into his eyes, blinding him. He felt his own mind becoming distant, his thoughts becoming foggy. 'My only regret,' he thought as he slowly died, 'is that I won't see this man die..'.**

**Nakagawa started to walk towards the exit but stopped as he felt something in his pocket twitch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the vial, the black substance becoming somewhat solid, 'Odd' he thought to himself as he began to examine it closely. Suddenly five officers burst out of the exit door, obviously waiting for him and three more appeared at the end of the hallway behind him. Nakagawa looked both ways furiously trying to calculate an escape route and his eyes began to rest upon a window. His mind went back to the first day of training and his Commander's speech echoed in his head, "If any member of Karyuudo is put in a position where it's themselves or the mission, they choose the mission." Nakagawa sighed as he had an idea of what to do, he couldn't jump out the window with the vial, the jump would be too high and the vial would break. He had to do the next completely logical and rational step. He aimed the gun at the overhead lights and shot each one consecutively, causing half the halls to go dark and dived into the shadows, placing his night vision goggles on. Nakagawa ripped open his medical pouch and took out a syringe that was typically used for painkiller injections. He opened the vial with his teeth and quickly loaded the substance into the syringe, making sure no scraps dripped on to the floor. "It's me or the mission." Nakagawa growled as he got up and looked around until his eyes fell upon a frail and sickly woman. He crouched and silently made his way over to her and sighed, "Your time is soon," he whispered to her, "This may make it speed up, I'm doing this to help you.". Nakagawa rammed the syringe into her arm and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. As soon as he was finished he placed the syringe in his pocket and got up. "There he is!" he heard one of the officers scream and gun shots were sure to follow but before they could fire, Nakagawa threw himself out the window, not even bothering to open it and felt the night air embrace him as he spiraled to the ground.**


	2. Reunion

_Modern Day - Foster Home in Tokyo, Japan_

An average sized boy sat at a wooden desk in a small room, the room had mostly wood paneling but the floor was originally made out of concrete until it became a hazard and was covered by a blue shag carpeting. The boy decided to stop doing his homework and get something to eat but then quickly shrugged off the idea, 'It's already four o'clock, the snacks are probably cleaned out and old Tiachi is having one of her 'bad' days and probably won't get more till tomorrow.' the boy thought glumly. Just then, he heard a knock at his door. "Konnichiwa, Kyuuseishu-kun!" the feminine voice cheerfully shouted from outside the door. The boy, Kyuuseishu, jumped up, nearly tripped over a mountain of text books, and opened the door. He saw her and smiled brightly, "Hogosha-chan! How are you?" he said to her, trying to keep his smile from stretching even further. Hogosha hugged Kyuuseishu immediately and said, in her happy, giddy voice, "How are you!? I haven't seen you for a whole year! You grew too!" she smirked at him. Kyuuseishu's brow furrowed, "Hey, you haven't grown for three years!" he shot back. She tilted her head back and laughed causing her blonde hair to fall behind her, "Well, I'm still taller than you shrimp!" she giggled. At this point Kyuuseishu closely examined her, noticing that her skin went from a pale white to a semi-dark tan from the years she has resided in the United States, her tall and lean figure, and the fact that she is still obsessed with pink. Kyuuseishu laughed, reminiscing about when they were younger and she dyed her hair pink with berries she found in the yard. "What's so funny?" Hogosha said, tilting her head. "Hehe, nothing Berry-chan!" he barely finished talking before he started laughing again. Hogosha couldn't help but start laughing too and as she did she stared at her best and closest friend in the world. She still marveled about how his hair was black and red, it was natural which made it amazing, especially when he let it grow but it was shaved so she had to deal. She also loved his size, not to small but not taller then herself which provided many ample insults, and her favorite trait about him was his eyes, they reminded her of fire, the way they flickered from red to orange every few minutes. Hogosha didn't realize that she was dazing out until Kyuuseishu waved his hand in front of her face, "Oi! Hogosha-chan! You still with us?" he said, hiding a grin. Hogosha snapped out of her phase and just looked at him, remembering the reason why she came here in the first place, "Oh, I was just thinking about.. Today.." she said a bit depressingly. That was enough to ruin Kyuuseishu's mood but he understood, "Yeah, it is. I'm really happy you came, I mean it doesn't bother me much anymore but.. It's nice to have someone there to provide moral support" he winked at her, his eye shifting from red to orange. She almost blushed and she would have if it was anyone else, but it was Kyuuseishu so it was to be expected. Kyuuseishu threw his tan jacket on and headed towards the door, "Well, we can't be late now can we? That's dishonorable." he announced, smirking. Hogosha rolled her eyes, "Oh please, since when do you care about Honor?" she said, mocking him playfully. He looked at her and grinned, "Since you left, you were always a bad influence!" he shouted as he ran past her into the hallway. Hogosha spun around and ran after him, "Oh you little runt! You better run! I always got you out of trouble!" she shouted as they ran past older men and women carrying various stone and tablets to the truck for the Memorial. Kyuuseishu laughed and jumped down the stairs, four steps at a time, nearly knocking a large lady down the stairs, "Watch where you're going!" she shouted at him. By the time they both calmed down, Hogosha and Kyuuseishu strolled outside and headed towards Hogosha's car. Kyuuseishu stared in awe at it, admiring the Chevy Cobalt and chuckling at the pink paint, "Hogosha-chan.. This is.. Incredible! This car must have been like two million yen!" he said, exasperated. She looked at him and smiled, "I haven't heard the word Yen in so long, this car was actually fourteen thousand U.S dollars, but given the fact you know nothing of U.S Curr-" she was interrupted by Kyuuseishu getting in her face, "Hah! That's one point.. Two million yen." he said proudly. Hogosha blinked, "How did you know that?" she asked curiously. Kyuuseishu was embarrassed, "I-I was wondering.. After the Memorial.. You think you could.. Take me back to the U.S with you?" he stuttered. Hogosha sighed because she was anticipating this question, "You know I can't, you're too young!" she replied to him. Kyuuseishu was getting frustrated, "You always say that! Every year! I miss seeing you!" he cried loudly. She shook her head and opened her mouth but before she could reply an elegantly dressed, older man walked up to them.

"Excuse me? Do you two know where the Memorial is?" the man asked them. Hogosha replied, eager to get out of the conversation with Kyuuseishu, "Oh, are you going? You can follow us, we were just leaving." The man smiled, his bright green eyes twinkled with kindness, "I'd appreciate that, thank you. Oh and my name is Houshei, Houshei Nakagawa." he said nonchalantly.


End file.
